


Colours to Black and White

by whatfandom



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://lostinstereoboy.tumblr.com/post/86068351994/red-orca-pleasegodletmelive-owynsama">Based Off This</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours to Black and White

Phil smiled brightly at an old woman as he skipped happily down the pavement. Phil was going to arrange dinner reservations, movie tickets, and buy flowers for he and Dan’s five year anniversary. Phil looked up at the, for once, bright blue sky, as in England it was practically always raining.

Phil could still remember the moment everything in his whole world turned to colour. It was all black and white, literally, before he met Dan. Phil was trying to read a text whilst walking down the middle of the road, which actually wasn’t a good idea. He didn’t see a car coming, but when he was right in the middle of the road he heard a car hit it’s brakes hard and a car horn blare. He dropped his phone to the ground and spun to look the driver in the eyes. Suddenly, the black car turned to bright blue and he could see the driver had the most perfectest shade of brown hair in the whole world.

Phil smiled fondly at the memory, ducking his head in embarrassment as he realized he was just staring lovingly at a bouquet of flowers and a sales assistant cleared their throat behind Phil.   
“Sorry,” He smiled sheepishly. The person smiled at Phil,

“Who’s the lucky person?”

“My boyfriend… It’s our five year anniversary,” Phil smiled with a blush painted on his cheeks. Their eyes lit up,

“Aww,” they grinned. “How cute… Do you know his favourite kind of flower? Maybe I can help.”

Ten minutes later, Phil found a bouquet he knew Dan would love. Phil went to grab a purple note from his wallet when he realized they were all the same basic shades of two colours; all of the notes in his wallet were black and white.

Phil had heard stories about this, he knew. He  _knew_. Phil felt his heart pounding and his face pale of any and all colour. The whole world was spinning and he was sure he was going to throw up. Instead, his whole body went limp as he fell to the ground, unconscious. His last thought before his head hit the ground was _“my soulmate is dead.”_


End file.
